


Thoughts

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Renegades (1989)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: No Real Plot- Just Hank Thinking about Buster.
Relationships: Buster McHenry/Hank Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thoughts

He was an idiot. 

A fool. 

He was reckless and rude and careless and brash, didn't look after himself, had the memory of an old man, was clumsy and irresponsible and was downright annoying at times. 

And Hank loved him. 

He was kind and loving, he always thought of others before himself, he was clever and intelligent and gorgeous and never gave up, even when the odds were stacked against him. He was generous and funny and, sometimes, _sometimes, h_ e seemed otherwordly.

Hank, who could hardly call himself a romantic, oftentimes found himself comparing Buster, for all his foolishness, to some sort of being beyond this realm, as stupid as it sounded. Which just showed what this man was doing to Him. 

Buster would tease him endlessly if the secret got out, but Hank found himself just..staring at Buster, at his Feathery Hair and Blue Eyes and completely _losing_ himself in Buster Mchenry, Professional Idiot and Undercover Agent. 

Yes, Buster drove Hank up a wall, but Hank would be lost if he were to be separated from Buster.

Seeing Buster as he was, right then, curled up in Hank's arms, a place that the latter pretended to hate but secretly adored seeing Buster resting in, made Hank think- how could Buster's Family, whom He hated with a passion -thank you very much- not love this wonderful, ridiculous man? 

Buster was annoying. He was an absolute terror to be around when he was in a mood. 

But Hank loved him more than anything. 

And nothing, or nobody, could tear them apart.


End file.
